


Talk

by TMNTLovingLeo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTLovingLeo/pseuds/TMNTLovingLeo
Summary: A request for PastellTurtle on dA2012'verseRated K+ for minor language and fluff





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A request for PastellTurtle on dA  
> 2012'verse   
> Rated K+ for minor language and fluff

 

Leo and his brothers took to the rooftops, eager to get out of the cramped Lair. They’d been grounded for a week, and heaven knew that a trapped Raph was an irritable Raph…

 

_“Ha! I won!” a certain purple-clad turtle smiled as he pumped the hand with the controller up in the air._

_  
_

_“Pfft,” Raph muttered, throwing down his controller. “Dumb luck.”_

_  
_

_Donnie stuck his tongue out at the hothead. “Just because you didn’t win doesn’t mean you have to be a baby about it.”_

_  
_

_“Baby?! I didn’t say anything!”_

_...And an irritable Donatello._

_  
_

_“Really. You just said it was dumb luck, just like you always do when you're being a big freaking BABY!”_

_  
_

_“Why, you little-!” Raph growled, tackling his brother to the floor. Donnie, unprepared, was taken down and pinned easily._

_  
_

_“SAY IT!” Raph ordered heatedly as Leo and Mikey looked at each other, then took the remotes quietly._

_  
_

_“UNCLE!” Don screamed._

That was the end of that, as Splinter had come in and intervened, threatening to ground them for another week if they continued.

Now, they were on patrol.

“OK, to get away from each other, let’s split into teams.” He shared a knowing look with Mikey, who smiled. “It’s Mikey’s turn to pick, remember? Mike, who do you want to be with?” he asked.

The orange-clad turtle looked at his two immediate older brothers, who were doing everything physically possible to not look at each other, still pissed from the earlier fight. They caught him looking at them and silently gestured for him to not pick the leader.

“...Leo,” the youngest smiled.

Raph and Don glared at him heatedly as he shrugged innocently. Leo rolled his eyes playfully. “Alright, guys. Me and Mikey’ll take the East Side; Raph, you and Donnie can go West. Stop any trouble you see, and don’t be seen. We’ll meet back here in 2 hours. Got it?”

Raph and Don grumbled incoherently and Leo took it as a yes, taking off with Mikey.

* * *

Donnie kept away from Raph, looking down at each alley for a sign of trouble. Raph glared in Donnie’s direction, but then stopped as he lost balance and almost fell off his rooftop. He planted his feet on the ground and sighed, making Donnie turn to him and stop, as well.

“You see something?” the latter asked boredly.

“No,” Raph snapped.

“Then why’d you stop?”

Raph perched himself on the rooftop. “Let’s just sit here for a little bit, m’kay? There’s nothing going on, really.”

Donnie looked at him, then looked down at the alley, sitting down. “Whatever.”

They sat there for a bit, and then Raph stood up and sat next to his brother. Donnie looked at him, but didn’t say anything.

Raph blew out of his nostrils and looked to the side. “Nice night,” he finally said, hating the silence.

Donnie glared at him, and the red-clad turtle put his hands up defensively. “What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me, Raph,” Don said. “You’re the one that tackled me earlier for no reason.”

“No reason?! You said I was being a big baby!”

“Cuz you were!”

“Just ‘cuz I said it was dumb luck doesn’t mean that I was being a baby!”

Donnie was about to say something, and then faltered. He then chuckled, earning a confused look from his brother. “We are overreacting over nothing,” he smiled.

Raph looked at him for a second, then:

“Pfftt!” he exclaimed, bursting out laughing. “Oh, man, you’re right!”

Donnie chuckled at him, looking at the night sky and the rare occasion that there were stars that you could see.

“It is a nice night,” he finally agreed. Raph nodded at him and looked out at the sky as well.

Once again, they sat there in silence, and then, once again, Raph broke it. “Has something been bothering you lately…?” he asked hesitantly.

Donatello looked at his brother. _Really_ looked at him. There was a concerned look on his scarred face. His eyes went to a scar that went over his eye and mouth. He inwardly cringed, remembering that had come from the first fight with Shredder.

“Donnie?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’ve been fine…”

Raph inspected his brother. He was looking to the side, an uncertain look on his face.

“Uh-huh. And I’m the Easter Bunny.”

Donnie glared at him. “I’m fine, Raph.”

Raph inched a bit closer. “Nuh-uh…”

Donnie chuckled as Raph made a ‘Mikey face’. “It’s nothing big, really. Just…” His voice dropped, hoping Raph wouldn’t hear. “I’vebeenunderalotofpressurelately.”

Raph started at that, then thought about it. It was true, now that he thought about it. With all of the Foot encounters and other villains and gangs rising, Leo had been demanding a lot of upgrades and researching from Donnie. And with Raph and Mikey living under the same city, there wasn’t often a time where something wasn’t broken.

“Oh, man…” he muttered, rubbing his head. “I’m sorry, Don…”

“Don’t be sorry, Raph. It’s not necessarily you… Well, it is a little bit, but not mostly…” He glanced at Raph, who was looking at him with a deadpan expression. “Sorry.”

Raph chuckled again, shaking his head. “I’m the one who’s sorry, Donnie. Again. We should’ve been more… Um… what’s the word?”

“Compassionate?”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m not good at that.” He wrapped his arm around his brother’s neck and gave him a playful noogie. Donnie cringed away playfully and retaliated. Raph cried out, not used to retaliation. He then laughed and tackled his brother. They soon ended up in a full-out wrestling match on the rooftop, laughing and grunting.

They soon collapsed, a heap of bodies on the rooftop, letting out breathy laughs. Raph, from on top of Donnie, looked at his genius brother and laughed again. “We good?” he asked, composing himself.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Donnie smiled, “now can you get offa me, you big lug?”

Raph made a show of pressing his hand on Donnie’s plastron to get up, making the purple-clad teen grunt.

“Alright,” Raph said as he dusted himself off, “we should probably get back to our meeting spot. Leo’n Mikey’ll be there soon.”

Donnie smiled, standing up and rubbing his plastron. “Yeah.”

With a nod, they took off, taking a good half hour to get back to their meeting spot. Before they quite made it, though, Don pulled his brother back with a shush. Raph nodded and hid with his brother, watching as Leo and Mikey arrived.

“You think our plan worked?” Mikey asked as they looked around for the two middle brothers.

“Of course it did. _I_ made it,” Leo said with a chuckle, blocking Mikey’s swipe.

“But sending them on patrol together just to get them to make up? Me’n Donnie have done that with you and Raph all the time, and it never works!”

Raph looked at Don, who smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, but Donnie’s a… reasonably calm turtle,” Leo said, making Donatello snarl from where he stood. “He should be able to work something out with Raph.”

“Yeah, well Raph sure won’t be able to. Too big of a hothead.” Mikey tapped his head as Raph growled quietly. He and his genius brother looked at each other with knowing smiles, both obviously thinking the same thing. Don put his hand out.

3…

2…

1!

Raph and Donnie pounced on their brothers, tackling them to the rooftops as Raph held Leo down and Donnie held Mikey down.

“That’s what you get, you little pricks!” Raph exclaimed with a smirk as Leo squirmed.

“And for your information,” Donnie chuckled, “Raph is the one that found a way to work things out.”  
  



End file.
